legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Subforum
The Last LEGO Universe Forum The LEGO Universe Forum was the second most popular forum on the LEGO Message Boards. It held the record for most unanswered topics, the most topics all together, and the most total pages and topics for a forum. At one point, it was the largest forum. It got the same speed of moderation as the other forums. The LU (LEGO Universe) Roleplay was started by Lindel1324, who posted the Nexus Force HQ topic. There were only two subforums in the last LEGO Universe forum: LEGO Universe Roleplay and Stories of LEGO Universe. The forum was about the LEGO Universe MMOG, ('M'assive 'M'ultiplayer 'O'nline 'G'ame), the first ever LEGO MMOG. It had the second largest number of posts in a forum, at over 235,000 posts and over 7,400 topics. There were 513 pages of topics. Many users made their first post in this forum. The whole LEGO Universe forum, including its subforums, was moved to Classics on July 1 2012. The majority of the topics in it were spam topics about bringing back LU. Many people were trying to keep the forum alive. The biggest topic in the forum was was the Benboy755(Maya755 in Game) Chatroom with over 2,957 pages. In June 2016 the mods deemed the forum "too inactive" and deleted it despite still being fairly active. The Old LEGO Universe Forum The old LEGO Universe forum used to be moderated much, much faster than any other forum until January 31, 2012. Most of the subforums that were in it were things that would have normally been their own forums. There were 6 subforums: Roleplay, Feedback and Suggestions, Marketplace, Team Up, Tips and Tricks, and Stories of LEGO Universe. At the bottom of the forum there was a link to a list of Global Moderators. This link is no longer present, but could be found at http://messageboards.lego.com/en-US/user/rolemembers.aspx?RoleID=1 before the update. The LEGO Universe Beta Forum The LEGO Universe Beta forum was a forum that only LEGO Universe beta testers could access. It was active during the beta test portion of LEGO Universe. It included Marketplace, Roleplay, and Idea and Suggestions subforums. During testing, moderation of 5 minutes and under was extremely common, and instant moderation weren't unheard of. The LEGO Universe Beta forum lasted until about a month before LEGO Universe was released, slightly after Beta Testing ended. The forum was available to read for a day due to a glitch, although all the topics were locked at the time. The End of LEGO Universe On Friday, November 4, 2011, the LEGO Universe Team announced the end of LEGO Universe. Due to lack of membership and users, LEGO's first MMOG ended on January 30, 2012. The LU Team also created a LEGO Universe Closing Forum and a "Goodbye to friends" subforum just to let users say their goodbyes to their friends of LEGO Universe. The announcement of the closure created an explosion of traffic in the whole Message Boards the night it was announced. A massive 305 members were online, and 50 people were viewing the LEGO Universe Closing Forum. The entire forum was briefly removed on December 16, 2011 but was restored later that day. It was removed permanently in June 2016. Being Moved to a Subforum The LU forum and its subforums (LU Stories and LU Roleplay) were made subforums of the Classics Forum on July 1, 2012, carrying over all topics and posts, and its forums at the time. No topics were removed during this process. See also *List of Forums *LU Forum *Roleplay Subforum *Stories Subforum Category:Classics Category:Subforum Category:LEGO Universe Forum Category:Forum Category:Deleted Forum Category:2010